Idyata D. Jay
Appearance General Appearance He has red hair, and wears a white coat over a cowboy-esque vest with a red tie. He also wears black jeans that have flame decals on the bottom. Personality He's kind, caring, sweet, and mostly naive. He seems to have the tendency to try and befriend anyone interesting he meets, going as far as annoying them by sticking to them. He also has the ambition to sail out to the seas and become the Pirate King. Character Background The child of a deceased pirate, Jay lives in Dawn Island with his mother and his mentor, an old skilled swordsman who taught him everything he knew about swordsmanship. He had admired his father to the point of dedicating his own life to set sail and become the Pirate King with his own crew. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects # Will of the D. # Warming Heart # Unbreakable Faith Stat Points Abilities Ability Name Jay hasn't developed any special abilites yet. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Nitoryu (Two-Swords Style), he had developed this style to indirectly thank his mentor for everything he taught Jay. His fighting style consists of strong but swift and quick strikes from his blades to the point of executing opponents with one sword slash. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.